An International Conference on Nerve Growth Cones is being planned for the Cajal Institute, Madrid, SPAIN from October, 1990. The goal of the Conference is to bring together top researchers on nerve growth cones to synthesize current knowledge, develop new concepts of growth cone function, and crystallize strategies for future experimentation. This meeting is especially timely, because techniques and tools now coming available from chemistry, molecular biology, physiology, optics and computerized imaging technology are allowing significant gains in elucidation of how growth cones mediate the intricate construction of nervous systems. A meeting of scientists who use these diverse methods will generate new insights and collaborations. The conference will cover the following topics: internal chemistry and physiology of growth cone activity, external control of growth cone behavior, growth cone activity in developing organisms as neural circuits are constructed, and growth cone activity in adult organisms and after neural circuits are damaged. Thus, this meeting will help explain how the human brain grows, adapts, learns, and perhaps can be repaired. Twenty five speakers have been invited and have greed to speak at the meeting and also write a chapter for a published monograph. In addition, poster exhibits will be presented. Neurobiological interest in growth cone activity has grown tremendously, and this first meeting devoted solely to growth cones will receive wide notice and will enhance research activity in the area for several years.